A pharmacy may provide regimen instructions and administration instructions to users to encourage user adherence to a prescription regimen. However, while prescription and regimen information is available, a number of users may not read the information or ask the necessary questions of a pharmacist or their doctor. Adherence may be encouraged by guarding access to the prescription. For example, certain prescriptions may only be refilled a few days before the user is scheduled to need the prescription or may be refilled with only a small quantity at a time.
Other than limiting when the user receives the prescription, enforcing adherence to the prescription regimen is difficult. Adherence is particularly difficult in situations where there is a high likelihood the user or others will abuse the prescription or when the user has difficulty tracking prescription administration. While labelling prescriptions with an expiration date usually prevents the administration of expired prescription drugs, there are no active systems to prevent expired prescription drug access once dispensed to a user.
The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.